


Midnight Movie

by windsorblue



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-16
Updated: 2004-09-16
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsorblue/pseuds/windsorblue
Summary: Summary - How Wufei and Trowa met, got to know each other, and had three dates in one day. A Sugar Daddy sidefic.Dedication - Blue Soaring needed a Scooby Snack one night, and thus this fic was born.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autoschediastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/gifts).



> Summary - How Wufei and Trowa met, got to know each other, and had three dates in one day. A Sugar Daddy sidefic.
> 
> Dedication - Blue Soaring needed a Scooby Snack one night, and thus this fic was born.

Midnight Movie  
A _Sugar Daddy_ sidefic  
Chapter 1

\--

_Late July, 1998_  
Wednesday

Wufei's eyes jerked open, his head snapping up. He had a brief moment of uncertainty about where he was while his vision scrambled for something to focus on in the darkened room, finally falling to the screen at the head of the lecture hall, which was still, tortuously, showing Andy Warhol's "Sleep".

He let out a quiet, breathy sigh and pressed two fingers to his temples, massaging them briefly. If there were a more boring piece of cinema than "Sleep" anywhere in existence, he hoped to God he'd never have to sit through it, and if there was a more useless class than the graduate seminar in Experimental Film, he couldn't fathom what it would be.

Absently, he glanced over his shoulder at the guy sitting a couple of seats behind him and to the right...so good-looking, he thought with a wistful frown. His auburn hair was short in the back, but hung long over his right eye, shrouding his expression in a veil of enticing privacy. His long body was draped languidly over his chair, legs straight out in the aisle between the seats and crossed at the ankles, jeans worn through at the knees. He had on a black t-shirt - almost always wearing something black, Wufei had noticed - bearing the graphic from a freeway sign that warned motorists to be wary of illegal aliens running across the road. His left arm hung down, fingers absently twiddling a ballpoint pen with teeth marks on the end, while his right arm was bent at the elbow, the hand supporting his head. He stared at the screen as if hypnotized by the sheer awfulness of it.

Wufei let his eyes travel down that gracefully lazy frame, chancing a glance back up at his face before turning back to the screen. He froze as he realized deep green eyes were staring right back at him.

The right hand moved, thumb and forefinger framing the right eye and holding it open - reference to "A Clockwork Orange". Then the hand slipped back to its former position and a tiny smile crossed his lips. Wufei smiled back before he could stop himself, then ducked his head and turned it back to the screen.

Still sleeping, Wufei thought. Still lying there in that big white bed.

Wufei blinked and cocked his head slightly to the side. It did look like an awfully comfortable bed, what with the sheets and blankets tangled just so around the form lying there. His mind's eye supplied him with the image of Mr. Green Eyes in the seat behind him lying on that bed, arms stretched up behind his head, legs out straight, long and parted, his modesty protected by nothing but that clean white sheet, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes and that pathologically sexy little smile, murmuring "Fuck me again, Wufei..." in a low, sated voice.

Wufei cleared his throat, crossed his legs and sat up straight as a board in his chair.

At that same moment, the lights came up and the film came to an abrupt, merciful halt. Professor Mooreland, who had the annoying habit of insisting that his students call him 'Josh', stepped to the podium and offered the class an apologetic grin. "Well, that's enough of that," he said, rather obviously in Wufei's opinion. "Be glad I only made you sit through half an hour of it."

Wufei cast a glance at his wristwatch. Had it really only been half an hour? Good God...what a boring film.

"We'll pick up our discussion of film as a fine arts medium next time. Those of you who want to look ahead in the texts - we'll be focusing on William Wegman, Chris Burden and Yoko Ono. That's all for today. See you next week."

Wufei gathered up his notebook and pen, furtively looking back over his shoulder to steal a few more glimpses at his classmate, who was shouldering a well-worn backpack as he rose to his feet. He stuck the ballpoint behind his left ear, looked up, and caught Wufei watching him for the second time in just under ten minutes. They stood stock-still for a breathless second, Wufei feeling the blood rushing to his cheeks, when Green Eyes broke the silence with a smile that managed to be shy and confident at the same time.

"See you next week," he said.

Wufei nodded, trying to smile back and feeling like ten kinds of fool. "Yeah, see you then."

Green Eyes dropped his gaze to the floor and made his way out of the lecture hall. Wufei picked up his own backpack and heaved another sigh, falling in line behind other students exiting the classroom and silently berating himself the whole way for acting like a schoolboy with a crush on a classmate.

The irony of having this thought while actually being in school and, in fact, having a crush on a classmate was not lost on him.

\--

**Welcome to the 20th Century already - nice of you to join the rest of us now that it's almost over. Anyway, now that you have an email address of your very own I can send you dispatches from the front lines of cable television. Just what you've always wanted. Suffice to say that the job is interesting, and I'm having the time of my life. Next week we're going to St. Petersburg, Russia. That's right, Russia! I'm so excited I can hardly stand it - a new sticker for my passport, and one step closer to the goal of stepping foot in every country on the globe.**

**How's film school? Learning anything I should know? You've probably been wasting your afternoons holed up in a lecture hall watching bad art-house crap for hours on end, but then again you kind of like that stuff, so more power to you.**

**Met anyone yet? If you have, does he have a brother for me? If I haven't mentioned it lately, thank God you dropped that creep Alex. He bugged, Wufei. I mean, seriously bugged. You can do better than that guy. After all, I was willing to marry you. Just because we didn't stay married doesn't mean anything. Surely you can find a guy who's at least half as cool as me. ;)**

**Well, must run, but before I do I talked to Mom and Dad tonight. They send their love. Actually, they asked me whatever became of that rotten bastard who stole my virginity and abandoned me to my fate, but I chose to interpret it in a more positive light. I suppose someday I should tell them that you weren't my first. I'll have to save that little bit of ammunition for a really good battle.**

**Email me back, dammit!**

**\- Meilan**

\--

Wufei read the email three times before signing out of the mailbox, not writing a reply. It wasn't that he wasn't glad to hear from his ex-wife - in fact he had gotten the email account at her request; because she wanted to be able to contact him easily, cheaply and whenever the fancy took her to do so. At the third read-through he simply realized he had nothing interesting to tell her.

He yawned and stretched, absently scratching the back of his head. A quick glance down at his wristwatch lying on the desk told him it was almost 11 p.m. Much to his chagrin, he'd just woken up about fifteen minutes ago. That damned film, he thought darkly. The urge to curl up in bed right after class had been too powerful to resist, and the quick afternoon nap he'd intended to take had become a seven-hour sleep that was leaving him wide-awake just as the rest of the world, or at least the sane part of the population, was calling it a night.

"Bother," he grumbled to himself, shutting the computer down.

He wandered back to the small kitchenette his apartment sported and picked up the cup of instant ramen he'd left on the counter to cool. He peeled the paper top completely off the cup, crumpling it in his fist as he inhaled the thin tendrils of steam coming up from the depths of his dinner.

No matter how hard he tried to imagine otherwise, it still smelled like instant ramen. Oh, well.

Chopsticks and ramen in hand, he made his way back to the couch and began flipping through the alternative weekly newspaper he'd picked up on the walk home. Sure, the articles could be a little stilted and the ads for 'massage girls' in the back didn't do much for it's overall journalistic credibility, but it had listings for every movie theater in town and it was free, two things which appealed mightily to Wufei in his current status as starving student.

Neatly sucking up the noodles, he scanned the movie listings almost compulsively. If he planned his study schedule out right, maybe he could take in a couple of matinees over the weekend...

His eyes stopped at the listings for the Nuart - one of his favorite theaters. It was within walking distance of his apartment, it showed a nice variety of foreign films, documentaries, and other cool things that never made it to wide release, and best of all it had a single screen. No multiplex madness, no thin walls between theaters with the sound from neighboring screens leaking through them, no tiny sardine can seats...it was pretty much all he could ask for in a movie theater, and the fact that he had a hard time finding a theater to meet his exacting standards in Hollywood, of all places, drove him quietly batty.

Something in the listings caught his eye, and he flicked his eyes up to the clock in the VCR. 11:08 p.m. He looked back down at the paper to make sure he had the right date. Wednesday night, yes... midnight movie at the Nuart..."Plan 9 From Outer Space".

He broke out into a wide grin. "Perfect," he said, getting to his feet. He polished off the ramen in a few quick gulps and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

\--

The theater was still filling up when Wufei slipped into a seat near the center of the aisle. He settled back into the surprisingly comfortable chair and propped an elbow up on the armrest, leaning his head into the heel of his hand. He let his thoughts unwind as the sounds of the theater surrounded him - the shuffling of feet, murmured talk, the occasional sharp laugh, the muted music filtering throughout. His eyes went unfocused, staring absently at the blank white screen, and he made a point of not recalling the images that had come to him unbidden in the shower of his green-eyed classmate, dripping wet and purring to him in that rich, velvety voice, "Oh God, Wufei..."

"Is this seat taken?"

Instantly, Wufei's mind switched into high alert. Eyes open wide, he turned his head to the right and looked up. Sure as hell, there they were - those damned intoxicating green eyes.

"Uh, no," Wufei replied, shaking his head. "Go ahead," he added, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Thanks." The other man sat down quickly, trying to arrange his long legs comfortably and giving Wufei that same shy smile he'd seen at the end of class. The ripped jeans had been replaced with baggy black walking shorts, and a soft-looking sweatshirt had been thrown on. "You don't really know me, but I'm in your Experimental Film seminar. My name's Trowa." He held out his right hand.

"Yes, I remember you from this afternoon," Wufei replied, his own smile growing as he took Trowa's hand and shook it. "I'm..."

"Wufei," Trowa said along with him.

Wufei's eyebrow quirked up. "Yes. How did you know my name?"

Trowa shrugged a little. "Class roll."

Wufei frowned slightly. "The professor's only called roll once the entire term..."

Trowa smiled and shrugged again, looking slightly guilty and entirely too cute. "So, you like Ed Wood?" he asked.

"Yes, although it's kind of a guilty pleasure..." He coughed, suddenly a bit embarrassed. "I fell asleep as soon as I got home from class and I just woke up an hour ago."

Trowa let out a short laugh, as rich and warm as his speaking voice. "So did I. I guess half an hour of watching someone sleep has that effect on a person."

"Yes, I suppose it does..." The theater started to darken, saving Wufei from having to think of something else to say. He settled back into his seat, trying to quell the tiny back flips his stomach was doing. Trowa, he thought. His name is Trowa...and he's sitting right here...and he heard my name once six weeks ago and still remembered it...and his knee just brushed against my leg!

"Sorry," Trowa whispered, rearranging his legs.

"That's okay," Wufei replied with an audible gulp.

He felt Trowa settle into his own seat, and tried not to think about how right it felt to be next to him.

\--

By the time the lights came up, Wufei's stomach had moved on from simple little back flips to triple somersaults with twists. Trowa had leaned over to whisper something in his ear no less than four times over the course of the movie, and between the warmth of Trowa's breath against his skin and the brush of Trowa's shoulder against his own, Wufei didn't have the foggiest idea what had been said.

Trowa stood up slowly, rolling his shoulders. "Nothing like a really bad movie to put you in a good mood," he grinned.

Wufei laughed softly, getting to his feet. "Yes, well, you can't say much for the script, but it beats eight hours of watching someone sleep."

"True," Trowa nodded. He made his way to the end of the aisle and looked over his shoulder with a smile. "I'm glad I ran into you here. It's kind of nice to have someone to make my rude little remarks to."

Wufei found himself smiling back. "I'm glad, too. I always feel a little like a loser, coming to the movies by myself."

"I don't think you're a loser," Trowa replied quickly, his tone serious. Wufei met his gaze and found himself ensnared in it. He swallowed hard, and Trowa looked down at his feet, a self-deprecating smile tugging at his lips. "I mean, if going to the movies by yourself makes you a loser, then I'm one too. I do it all the time." A toss of the head sent that fall of hair back as he looked up again, and Wufei couldn't help but smile.

"Maybe next time we meet at the movies, we can do so intentionally."

Trowa's smile widened. "I'd like that."

Silently, they made their way out of the theater, through the lobby and to the sidewalk. They stood there for a few awkward moments before Trowa shoved his hands in his pockets. "My car's that way," he said, gesturing with his head.

"My apartment is over there," Wufei replied, nodding in the opposite direction.

"Hm," Trowa nodded.

Another long moment passed, and Wufei finally said "Well, I guess I'll see you in class..."

"Listen, do you want to go somewhere?"

Wufei met those eyes again, drawn to the hope he could see inside them. "Sorry?"

"I mean, I know it's late, but all I've had to eat today was a cup of instant ramen and an orange and I'm kind of hungry, and I was thinking maybe you'd like to go somewhere with me. Like, now, maybe. I don't mind driving, and I'm not an axe murderer or anything like that, so...I mean, if you want to. If you don't, that's cool, too. I was just thinking maybe..."

Wufei cocked his head to one side and smiled. "Do you always babble like this when you're asking someone out?"

Trowa stopped, then smirked. "Only when I really like them."

Wufei's voice came out a little more breathless than he would have liked it to. "Are you saying you really like me?"

His hands still in his pockets, hair slipping back down over his right eye, Trowa's expression was genuine and almost painfully appealing. "I'm saying that you're the only person in that class who doesn't make me want to laugh out loud or deck them for being stupid when they speak up during lecture. I'm saying that I'm surprised you don't have holes in the back of your head from me staring at you for the last six weeks. I'm saying that I think you have a nice laugh and a sharp mind and a really killer smile, and that I'd like to get to know you better." He paused, rolling his shoulders in another one of those shy shrugs. "So, what do you say? Want to go grab something greasy and unhealthy for a midnight snack?"

Wufei's grin grew in spite of himself. "Well, as long as you promise to keep it greasy and unhealthy."

"Cross my heart," Trowa replied, and he did so with his right index finger.

Wufei let out a soft chuckle, taking a step forward. "Your car is this way?"

"Yeah," Trowa replied with a nod. "Yeah, it is."

\--

"I can't believe there's another film student in the world who's not enamored with Woody Allen."

Trowa laughed quietly. "Like I said, I like his early work, but lately he's just grown stagnant and repetitive. He's lost a lot of his edge." He crumpled the wrapper from his burrito into a compact ball and set it on the side of his tray.

Wufei gave him a bemused smile. "I also can't believe you got to be so tall without eating meat."

Trowa looked surprised for a moment before responding with a small grin. "I eat fish, and poultry on occasion. It's just red meat I stay away from. That stuff will kill you."

Wufei couldn't help but laugh out loud. "And the fake cheese sauce on those nachos won't?"

Trowa's grin turned a little rakish. "Hell, no. With all the preservatives in this, I'll be young forever."

Wufei raised an eyebrow. "Afraid of growing old, are we?"

"Not at all. I just don't want to do it alone."

They paused, Wufei watching the way Trowa's eyes glimmered in the fluorescent lights. Deep, lush...like his soul, Wufei thought. It's like staring into his very soul.

Trowa broke the moment by picking up his cup and taking a sip from the straw. "What time do you have?" he asked.

Wufei shook his head once and looked down at his watch. "Four-thirty."

Trowa swallowed quickly, his eyes going wide. "Oh, shit - I have to be in Anaheim in an hour."

"Anaheim? Why?"

Trowa's lips curved into a sheepish grin. "This is going to sound kind of stupid..."

"What?" Wufei coaxed, curiosity in his voice.

"Well...I work part-time at the Tragic Kingdom..."

"You?" Wufei laughed. "You don't seem like the Pollyanna type."

Trowa rolled his eyes. "I'm not - believe me."

"You have to be at work, then," Wufei started gathering up the empty food wrappers. "I don't want to make you late - I'll catch a cab home."

"No, no," Trowa quickly replied. "I'm off today, in fact. But I have canoe races this morning."

Wufei paused, his head slowly cocking to one side. "Canoe races?"

"Yeah, it's this weird summer tradition-type thing. And y'know, you're really damn cute when you do that."

Wufei blinked several times in rapid succession. "I...what?"

"Listen, why don't you come with me? It's the finals, so it's kind of an event. My sister will be there. You can ask her embarrassing questions about my childhood; she'll be all too happy to answer them. I'll even buy you breakfast afterwards."

"I...are you sure you're not sick of me yet?"

"Never. Come with me. It'll be fun. Besides, haven't you ever wondered what the back of Disneyland looks like?"

Wufei let out a surprised chuckle. "Actually, I have. I'd love to come with you."

Trowa's smile was just about the brightest thing he'd ever seen. "Great. Let's go."

\--

*to be continued*

A/N - Tragic Kingdom = Disneyland. Yes, Virginia, there really are canoe races at Disneyland. More on them in the next part.  



	2. Chapter 2

Midnight Movie  
A _Sugar Daddy_ sidefic  
Chapter 2

\--

There was an awful lot of bustle going on in the parking lot, Wufei thought, for five-thirty in the morning.

Trowa parked and climbed out of his green Cherokee, pulling his sweatshirt off over his head. The patch of muscular abdomen that peeked out under the hem of his light blue t-shirt as he moved made Wufei's mouth go rather suddenly dry. Opening up the back door and reaching inside, Trowa pulled a black t-shirt out and put it on over the blue one. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled. "You coming?"

"Not yet," Wufei murmured to himself, pushing open the car door and slipping out.

Trowa tossed him the sweatshirt he'd been wearing as he came around the side of the car. "Here. It can get a little cold by the river." Wufei caught it just as Trowa caught his arm, pulling him close enough to lean over his shoulder and purr into his ear. "And if you really want to, we can make arrangements to change that."

Wufei stopped dead in his tracks and gave Trowa an appraising look. "Is that a promise?"

"Promise, invitation, dare...it's whatever you want it to be." Trowa released his arm and dropped that hand to his back pocket, pulling out his I.D. card. "Come on," he taunted. "We don't want to be late."

Wufei tugged the sweatshirt on over his head and quickened his pace, sliding his arms into the sleeves as he walked. "I usually don't sleep with anyone until the third date, at the earliest."

"Well," Trowa replied coolly, "I think technically you could call this our second date, since this is the second time tonight - er, this morning, rather, that I've asked you to go somewhere with me. We'll work on the third one after breakfast."

"You can't cram three dates into one day!"

"Why not?"

"That's cheating!"

Trowa shrugged. "It's not cheating, it's a challenge. Think you're up to it?"

Wufei gave him a wicked smirk. "You're going to make me break a lot of my rules for you, aren't you?"

"One can only hope," Trowa grinned.

A bored-looking security guard perched inside what looked to be a souped-up golf cart waved them through an entry point shrouded in tree-high shrubs. Something rumbled over their heads and Wufei looked up in time to see the bottom of a sleek train passing above them. It made a rather obnoxious honking noise as it rounded the bend in the track, trailing off along the exterior of the border of greenery.

"Monorail Red," Trowa said simply, as if that explained everything. Wufei nodded as if it had.

He couldn't help but look around. Part of him was gloating that he'd gotten to see the back of Disneyland before Meilan had, as this too was one of her stated goals in life. The other part of him was disappointed in how very ordinary it all was. A few trailers were scattered here and there, signs on their doors indicating offices inside them. The buildings were painted in nondescript colors, and the façades they presented to the public could be seen peeking over the roofs. Parked in the middle of a wide stretch of asphalt were three long rows of the log-shaped cars passengers on one of the rides sat in. Tired-looking men in blue uniforms hung about, waving and smiling at the occasional passerby.

Trowa gave him a bemused look. "As glamorous as you'd thought it would be?"

Wufei rolled his eyes. "Almost."

They rounded a corner and passed through an open doorway, Wufei catching a quick glance at his reflection in the full-length mirror mounted on the wall next to it. He noticed his ponytail was starting to look a little ragged, so he reached back to pull the tie free. When he looked up he saw that he was right next to a tall expanse of fake rock. Casting a quick glance around, he realized that they'd crossed the threshold separating the back of Disneyland from the front of it, and the difference was strangely jarring.

Trowa turned, his mouth open as if to speak, and stopped, staring unabashedly.

Wufei stuck the tie between his teeth and started to pull his hair back with his hands. "What?"

"I...don't think I've ever seen you with your hair down before. I didn't realize how long it was."

Wufei shrugged. "And...?" he replied, taking the ponytail in his fist and snatching the tie with his thumb and forefinger.

Trowa responded with a rather goofy smile. "I like it."

Wufei raised an eyebrow. "Do you, now?"

Trowa nodded, looking like a man fighting to control his baser impulses. "Very much so."

Wufei grinned wickedly and let the ponytail go, his hair cascading in thick black ripples across his shoulders. "That's good to know. Weren't we going this way?" He pointed vaguely in the direction where he could hear the sounds of people milling about and took a couple of steps, turning as he did so he could keep grinning at Trowa.

Trowa laughed softly, shook his head and hastened to catch up.

"Barton!" Wufei's head snapped toward the source of the shout, a short Japanese man who was grinning madly. "About time you got here! Go get your girls under control. They're harassing me."

Trowa shrugged nonchalantly. "You're their manager, Suzukawa, you can't control them yourself?"

"Not when I'm not on the clock!"

Trowa laughed again, taking Wufei by the elbow and leading him toward several tables arranged underneath a covered patio. "That's Adam," he said quietly, "My sister's boss. My women's team is from her area."

Wufei cocked his head, an amused look in his eye. "Why do you row on a women's team?"

Trowa rolled his eyes. "The women's teams are allowed to have one guy, to back steer. Back steering takes a lot of upper body strength."

"Uh-huh."

"I row on a men's team as well."

"Of course you do."

Trowa snorted something that sounded suspiciously like "Smart ass," just as a young woman was walking up to them from the tables, wearing a black t-shirt just like Trowa's. She stopped in front of them and put her hands on her hips. Her shoulder-length auburn curls swayed as she cocked her head to the side and started lecturing Trowa for all he was worth.

"There you are! Where have you been? We started warm-ups without you - Lisa and Michaela were afraid you weren't going to show. I called your apartment, like, three times and you haven't been answering all - hello, who's this?"

Trowa's lip quirked up into a tiny smirk. "Cathy, this is my friend Wufei. Wufei, this is my sister Cathy. Did you really think I wouldn't show?"

"Well, no, I knew you would, but you know how Lisa worries." She held her hand out to Wufei and smiled winningly. "Hi, Wufei! It's nice to finally meet you!"

Wufei took her hand and shook it. "I'm sorry - finally?"

"Well yes, I've been hearing about you all summer," she chirped. "Come on, you two - there's a whole box of donuts sitting here with your names on them." She stepped between them, took them each by an arm, and led them back to a table.

Wufei leaned back slightly, catching Trowa's attention behind her head. "All summer?" he mouthed.

Trowa blushed bright red, pulled his arm free of his sister's grasp, and took a couple of long steps forward. "Nice switch, ladies - let's see a couple more like that."

In front of them, ten girls stood in a single file line, paddling with invisible oars in near-perfect synch, all of them in those black t-shirts, bearing a small graphic on the front with several Disney characters paddling a canoe and the words "Store Ops East 1998" over the right breast. The smallest among them, a pretty Filipino girl almost a foot shorter than Trowa, was calling the cadence at the top of her lungs, and quite loudly too, Wufei noted. He felt a gentle tug on his arm and turned to find himself face-to-face with Trowa's sister.

"I hope you know," she murmured, "I've tried to set him up no less than three times since he started taking that class with you, and he's turned each one of them down flat. He really, really likes you."

Wufei stopped, trying not to stare open-mouthed at her. "You're kidding."

"Let me guess - yesterday or last night was the first time he's actually spoken to you, am I right?"

Wufei nodded.

"Typical Trowa," Cathy snorted. "He always takes forever to ask out the guys he likes the most."

She seemed like she was about to say more, but an almost painfully polite feminine voice over a bullhorn interrupted her. "Store Ops East to the dock, please - that's Store Ops East, to the dock, please."

Cathy grinned. "That's us! Go on up to the top deck and cheer for us, okay?"

"Sure," Wufei nodded, his brain working overtime as she bounded off in the direction of the water. Within moments a gentle hand was on his shoulder, and he turned slightly to meet Trowa's smiling gaze.

"We'll be back in a few minutes. You can probably see better from the top deck..."

Wufei nodded. "That's what Cathy said."

Trowa let out a soft chuckle. "Figures. She finishes my sentences for me if I let her."

"Have you really been telling her about me since the class began?"

Trowa's smile shifted, not really fading, but becoming truer, somehow. "Yes."

"Why?"

Trowa reached up and drew the tip of his index finger along Wufei's cheekbone, idly pushing back a loose stand of hair. "That much should be obvious." He dropped his hand and stepped away, walking backwards and breaking into a roguish grin. "Under five and a half minutes. That's my prediction. Time us!"

Wufei nodded slowly, paying no heed to the soft giggles coming from the bulk of Trowa's teammates. "Under five and a half minutes. Right." He stood rooted to the spot until Trowa turned around, watched him walk down to the dock, and then made his way to the restaurant's deck.

\--

He stood a bit away from the other people gathered on the deck, giving quick, wan smiles to the small gathering of people in those same black shirts - an odd collection of possible boyfriends and some older couples that were clearly parents of the racers. He turned his attention to the water, thinking to himself that Trowa hadn't exaggerated about this being something of an event for the people involved. He tried to picture his own mother getting up at the crack of dawn to watch him paddle a canoe around a fake river at an amusement park and just couldn't fathom it.

He watched Trowa's team file into the canoe, a Disney-fied replica of a pseudo-Native American craft that existed only in their own films. Each person held a single wooden paddle and as they sat down, one to a bench, they slid to over to position themselves on the opposite side of the craft from the person in front of them. The boat pulled out from the dock, the occupants making lazy strokes with their paddles and chatting amongst themselves. Contrary to what little he knew about competitive rowing, Cathy was seated at the front of the boat, and the Filipino girl with the voice twice her size was in front of Trowa. Trowa was at the back of the canoe, and Wufei watched the muscles in his arms flex as he maneuvered the boat into place. With the nose of it finally lined up with the edge of the dock, Trowa dug his paddle into the water and leaned back hard, forcing the canoe to a stop.

Wufei's breath caught in his throat. 'God, does he have nice arms,' he thought.

All frivolity in the boat abruptly stopped, and from the dock someone called "On your mark". Paddles lifted out of the water, stilled in mid-air, bodies leaning forward with the command "Get set". A starter's pistol fired, and the canoe exploded into motion. It cut through the water in long strides, jerking slightly as the paddles left the water, reaching to push it further forward. Trowa's strokes didn't match the other rowers as much as they did Cathy's - situated at either end, the two of them were apparently responsible for keeping the canoe from running into anything, and as Wufei looked slightly ahead of them he noticed a fair amount of fake rocks and other hazards distributed throughout the water. A duck scuttled quickly out of the boat's path as it passed the first set of rocks, and he heard the petite girl's voice command the others to switch. Moving like the figures in an elaborate Alpine clock, the paddlers made one last stroke in the water, pulled their paddles up, flipped them over to the other side as they slid across the bench, and dropped them back into the water without missing a beat, one right after the other.

Wufei found himself quietly smiling. A few feet away he heard a couple of the presumed boyfriends cheering, and the camera clicks of the parents snapping pictures.

The boat disappeared around the bend of the river, fading out of view as the water encircled a largish island. The other observers settled into a low hum of conversation as another boat was loaded and positioned at the starting line.

"So, you a friend of Trowa's?"

Wufei looked sharply to his right, surprised to see Cathy's boss standing next to him, smiling affably. He stood a couple of inches shorter than Wufei himself, dressed to row with a walkie-talkie of some sort clipped to the waistband of his shorts, the cord of a single earphone trailing up to his right ear.

Wufei couldn't help but smile back. "Yes," he nodded, "I know him from school."

"That's cool," the man nodded back, and held out his right hand. "I'm Adam, by the way."

"Wufei," he replied, taking the hand and shaking it firmly. "Trowa mentioned you were his sister's boss?"

Adam laughed. "Yep. Well, as much as anyone can tell that girl what to do, anyway. The whole team is from my area, except for Trowa. He works over here on the West Side, in Ops, which is why he rows on my men's team too."

Wufei nodded as he spoke, wondering absently if he was always so chatty with virtual strangers. "If you're their boss, then why aren't you on their team?"

"Because I back-steer on my wife's team." Adam gestured toward the water with a sharp jerk of the head. "Those girls, I only have to deal with eight hours a day. My wife's another story."

Wufei chuckled softly. "Makes sense."

Adam gave him a quietly appraising look. "Trowa's a nice guy, you know? I mean, a really nice guy." He frowned slightly, pressing two fingertips to the earpiece and glancing at his watch. "A really nice guy whose team is kicking my team's ass right now." He leaned across Wufei and called to the cluster of designated boyfriends "They're past the Indian Village!"

There were a couple of loud whoops, and one cry of "Already?!?"

Adam nudged Wufei's arm with his elbow and pointed off to their right. "They should be coming up on the Mark Twain...now." At that moment, the nose of the canoe peeked around the curve of the river. It pulled past a large white riverboat parked near the outside edge of the water, the rowers switching sides one last time before the final straightaway. Trowa's entire body flexed and moved with the turn, the boat cutting the corner tightly and straightening out quickly.

The cheering behind Wufei became louder as the boat sprinted for the finish, and as the tail end crossed past the front edge of the dock Trowa plunged his oar straight down into the water and leaned back, dragging the canoe to a halt.

That same cloyingly polite voice announced "Time for Store Ops East: 5:17:23."

The canoe erupted into cheers. Trowa grinned and slapped his paddle against the surface of the water, splashing the back half of the boat. In spite of the eruption of girlish squeals, no one seemed to really mind.

A few minutes later they were out of the canoe and filing back up to the restaurant's upper deck. Wufei turned and leaned against the railing to watch them, and Trowa approached him with long strides and a half-soaked shirt. "I told you," he declared proudly, "Under five and a half."

Wufei laughed and nodded. "Congratulations on your win."

"Oh, I doubt we'll win," Trowa replied, turning to lean back against the railing next to Wufei. "Best we can hope for is second, but that was a record time for the team. They've been working hard this year - I'm proud of them."

"Ah," Wufei nodded slowly.

Trowa cocked his head slightly. "What?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing. I just..." Wufei broke into an uneasy grin. "I feel a bit like Jane Goodall, stumbling into this whole little sub-culture I never knew existed."

Trowa let out a warm laugh. "Well, that's fair. There is a community of sorts that goes with the experience of working here. Corporate culture taken to a whole different extreme, you could say. Did you want to get out of here? We can bail if you're uncomfortable..."

"No," Wufei replied quickly, shaking his head. "Not at all. I'm enjoying seeing this side of you. Besides, what kind of filmmaker would I be if I didn't like to observe cultures in their native habitats, hm?"

Trowa laughed out loud at that, pushing damp hair back from his eyes, and Wufei's smile turned a touch predatory.

"Not to mention you look pretty damn good in a wet t-shirt."

Trowa started slightly, giving Wufei a look that quickly turned from surprised to lascivious. He leaned a little closer and murmured "Well in that case, I'll have to make a point of getting wetter next time."

"You'll get no complaints from me," Wufei replied in a soft purr.

Trowa smiled a little more, flipping around to lean forward against the rail, his gaze focused on the water and his arm a gentle pressure against Wufei's own. "If I didn't know any better, I might think you were teasing me."

"Nothing wrong with a good tease," Wufei retorted, his tone both inviting and challenging. He shifted over just enough to make sure their bodies brushed together from shoulder to hip, side by side.

Trowa raised an eyebrow, but leaned incrementally closer. "And you are nothing if not a good tease."

"I'm not the one in a wet t-shirt," Wufei chuckled, their physical proximity sending a pleasant little thrill through him.

Trowa sent a quick glance down to the water below. "We can change that pretty easily..."

"Don't you dare."

Trowa laughed a bit, giving Wufei a fond grin. "I wouldn't make you take a dive, especially since you're wearing my sweatshirt."

"Ah, well if wearing your clothes keeps me from being molested by your mischief, then I'll be raiding your closet regularly."

"Molested by my mischief, perhaps, but I can't make any promises for the rest of me."

"You were willing to make me a promise earlier," Wufei teased gently.

"I'm willing to make you all kinds of promises, but if I find you in my closet stealing my clothes, I retain the right to do with you as I see fit." Trowa's eyes raked over Wufei's body, and Wufei felt the heat of that gaze roam all over his skin. He couldn't help the wickedly sensual smile that came over his face.

"Planning on turning me over your knee, then, and teaching me a lesson?"

Trowa matched his smile, his voice low and enticing. "Only if you ask nicely."

"Barton!"

Both of their heads jerked up to see Adam standing at the edge of the canoe dock, arms crossed over his chest and tapping his foot. "They've called us three times, now!" he yelled. "You gonna come row, or what?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry! Be right there!" Trowa cast a sheepish glance at Wufei and pulled the black t-shirt off over his head, leaving the blue one on underneath. He tossed it lightly at Wufei and grinned. "You're a bad influence."

"I do my best. Under five and a half minutes again?"

"Four and a half!" he called over his shoulder, breaking into a sprint. Wufei watched him jog down the ramp and over to the queue area of the dock. He vaulted over the waist-high railing, grabbed a paddle from a tall box, and stopped short in front of Adam with a somewhat goofy grin. Adam shook his head, rolled his eyes, swatted Trowa across the forehead and shoved him towards the boat the rest of his teammates were entering.

\--

*to be continued*

\--  
A/N: Yes, I've totally self-inserted my old canoe team in here. ^^;; Anyway! What are the rules of this silly game? Teams are usually assembled among people working in the same area, i.e, Store Ops East, West Side Ops, etc. There are three divisions for teams to row in - men, women and mixed. Women's teams are allowed to have one guy on the team to back-steer the boat because, as Trowa says, it's a job that requires a lot of upper body strength. While most of the mixed teams will just pick the biggest guy in their group for the task, the generally accepted procedure for acquiring a back-steerer among the women's teams is to go down the canoe dock during operating hours and flirt. ^^;; Any one person is allowed to row on a team in each division, if they choose and are eligible to. So Trowa rows on the women's team from Cathy's area and the men's team from his own area. Clear as mud?

Just in case anyone's curious, Store Ops East = retail locations on the east side of the park, which would be Tomorrowland, Fantasyland and Toontown. West Side Ops = attractions (ride) operations on the west side of the park, which would be Adventureland, Frontierland, New Orleans Square and Critter Country.

And that's enough of that.  



	3. Chapter 3

Midnight Movie  
A _Sugar Daddy_ sidefic  
Chapter 3

"You're leaving a trail," Wufei observed dryly, glancing over his shoulder and the line of wet footprints Trowa was making. They were walking through the public part of the park now, and the few patrons that braved the early morning hours were casting curious looks at Trowa, who was wet from head to toe. "And your shoes are squishing."

Trowa pushed his bangs - now a sodden mop - out of his eyes with his right hand. "Well, you did say you liked the wet t-shirt look, so I figured, what the hell."

Wufei arched an eyebrow and tried to suppress a grin. "I certainly didn't mean for you to roll the boat over and dunk yourself into the water."

"Adam started it. Besides, it's a tradition."

"I never realized you were so traditional."

Trowa laughed. "Surprise, surprise."

"And the winning men's team forcibly dunking the members of the winning women's team - is that part of the tradition as well?"

"Technically yes, but I will admit that a part of me was doing it just because they beat my girls by three-tenths of a second."

It was Wufei's turn to laugh. "I thought so. You know, just because you're soaking wet doesn't mean I'm letting you off the hook for breakfast."

"Of course not," Trowa replied with a rakish grin. "I have a towel and a change of clothes in my car."

Wufei gave Trowa an incredulous look. "You mean you'd planned to get that wet?"

Trowa grinned and shrugged, reaching out and snatching Wufei's hand in his own. He pulled Wufei in the direction of the left-most gate, holding his hand outstretched to the attendant. "Come on, you have to get your hand stamped so they'll let you back in."

"We're coming back in here for breakfast, then?" Wufei asked, leaning back a little bit as Trowa dropped a hand to his back and pushed him forward from behind. For one delicious, too-short moment he was all but wrapped in Trowa's arms. He heard Trowa let out a soft gasp of surprise and a nervous little chuckle. He felt the stamp against his hand, felt his hand turned as Trowa allowed the attendant to press the stamp to his own skin, and then they were through the turnstile and on the other side of the gate.

Trowa grinned slightly as they drew apart, quickly turning his gaze down to his feet. "Yeah, if that's okay with you."

"Sure," Wufei nodded, smiling gently. The ghost of their accidental embrace clung to him like a cloak, and he wasn't at all willing to let it go.

"Great," Trowa replied. He lifted his gaze to look ahead of them and to the right. "Tram's here - let's take that so we don't have to walk all the way across the parking lot."

They rode the tram in silence, sitting just a few inches apart, casting the occasional shy glance at one another. When the tram stopped at the correct section of the lot, they hopped out and walked to the car, Trowa stripping off the wet t-shirt about halfway there. A few drops of water were shaken loose from the back of his hair, and they dripped lazily down his spine to pool at the small of his back. His shorts clung to his backside in a manner that could only be described as pornographic, and as he fumbled in his pocket for the key to the Cherokee more water droplets trailed down his thighs.

Wufei took a moment to remind himself to breathe.

Trowa reached into the trunk and pulled out a towel. Scrubbing vigorously at his hair, he turned towards Wufei, still bare-chested. Wufei's eyes tracked along the line of defined muscle that was Trowa's body, his fingers itching to touch the soft, dark trail of down that started at his navel and worked its way south.

"...sound good to you?"

Wufei blinked twice and swallowed. "Sorry, what did you say?"

Trowa looked up, pulling the towel away from his head. He reached out and tipped Wufei's chin up so he was looking at his eyes instead, and then he smirked triumphantly. "I asked if pancakes sounded good to you."

"Puh- pancakes sound fine," Wufei stammered, letting himself get lost in those eyes. For all he knew, or cared, for that matter, he'd just agreed to eat fried monkey brains on toast for breakfast. Just as he started wondering if he could make Trowa kiss him just through the force of his will, Trowa dropped his hand from Wufei's chin and slid past him to open the back door.

"Be out in a minute," Trowa said, a gym bag in his hand. "No peeking, now," he added with a grin, closing the car door behind him.

Wufei let out a soft groan as he slumped against the back end of the Cherokee. He glanced around furtively for a moment and turned his head ever-so-slightly, watching Trowa's movements in the corner of his eye. That enticing body stiffened and leaned backwards and up - taking those shorts off, Wufei realized with another groan. As wet as they were, it probably took no small amount of effort to peel them away from his thighs and...

Wufei squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head resolutely forward. "No peeking," he reminded himself with a firm whisper.

A few seconds later, his head turned again, just in time to see the fabric of a clean t-shirt slipping down Trowa's chest, the hem of it brushing past his nipples as it fell over his frame. Wufei jerked his eyes forward again. "No peeking," he hissed under his breath.

Refusing to turn his head back around, Wufei heard the car door open and close. A few footsteps later and Trowa was standing in front of him, his hair mostly dry, dressed in a clean set of clothes with an odd smile quirking his lips. "You weren't peeking, were you?"

Wufei straightened his spine and opened his eyes, not quite sure when he'd shut them again. "Of course not," he replied, a little too quickly. "Now, what were you saying about pancakes?

\--

Morning turned to afternoon, breakfast to lunch, and before Wufei knew it, night was falling. They had spent the entire day together; walking, talking and watching the people. When he paused to think about it, Wufei was surprised that he wasn't at all tired, in spite of having been up all night and spending the whole day walking around Disneyland. The last time he'd been here, he'd left completely exhausted.

Must be the company, he mused with a small smile.

They sat close together on a bench made of wrought iron and wood, looking out over the river the races had been on that morning and drinking mint juleps - deep green, just a touch darker than Trowa's eyes, and without a trace of alcohol. Trowa watched as a group of employees - a few Wufei recognized from that morning - set up row after row of waist-high poles in the concrete between them and the river. They worked in pairs; one would kneel and pull a rubber plug out of the ground with a tool that resembled a hairpin, and the other would set up a pole in that spot. Eventually a third came along and connected the poles with a bright yellow rope, clipping it to the hooks at the top of the poles.

"What is it, about eight o'clock now?" Trowa asked quietly.

Wufei glanced at his watch, amused that someone as concerned with the time as Trowa seemed to be didn't appear at all inclined to wear a watch of his own. "Just past. How did you know?"

Trowa nodded at the crew of employees in front of them, waving a hand in acknowledgement as one of them noticed him sitting there. "That's about what time these guys usually get off their asses and set their ropes up." He turned to Wufei and smiled, a sweet, infinitely gentle smile Wufei had never seen before today. He was certainly familiar with it now, and he'd grown more addicted to it as the day had progressed. "Want to hit the Matterhorn? It should be pretty quiet by now. Everyone's lining up to catch the parade."

"Sure," Wufei replied with a shrug. "Lead the way."

They stood and tossed their empty cups into the nearest trashcan, making their way through the park once again. Trowa walked with his hands in his pockets, but his body was as close to Wufei's as his shadow. Their shoulders brushed occasionally as they walked, but they'd stopped murmuring apologies for such not-quite-accidental contact hours ago.

As predicted, there were few people in line for the ride. Trowa stepped into the line behind Wufei, bracing his arms on the low railings that marked off the path of the queue. He leaned in a bit, hovering just behind Wufei, and Wufei found himself giving Trowa a seductive half-smile over his shoulder.

The short line moved quickly, and within moments they were seating themselves in one of the cars, Trowa still behind him. As Trowa sat and stretched his legs out along the length of the bobsled, Wufei straddled the bench seat and, with a gleam in his eye, slid all the way back to sit in between Trowa's open legs.

Trowa let out a quiet grunt of surprise, followed by a swallowed groan as Wufei squirmed his hips against the bench and his groin. Flush with victory, Wufei turned and regarded Trowa over his shoulder as he fastened his seatbelt. "You're not uncomfortable, are you?" he asked, the flirtation in his voice surprising even himself.

"No, not at all," Trowa replied thickly. The bobsled jerked forward and stopped, and Trowa's arms went almost instinctively around Wufei's waist, holding him firmly in place.

"Good," Wufei purred softly. "Because I'm kind of enjoying this position." Just to prove his point, he rolled his hips once more.

"God, I am too," Trowa whispered in his ear.

The bobsled rolled forward a few more feet, dropped a couple of inches, and took off like a shot down the track.

\--

The ride dropped them off just as crowds were starting to form behind more lines of yellow ropes, waiting for the parade to start. Trowa quickly grabbed Wufei's wrist and tugged. "This way," he declared, cutting through a small throng of people. He stepped over the rope, swinging one leg and then the other up over the barrier that hit him at about hip level. Wufei followed, ducking under the rope and hopping forward to match Trowa's pace.

"Now where are you taking me?"

"Someplace quiet to watch the parade," Trowa grinned. The walked quickly across the road marked off as the parade's route, ducking around another employee who had created an opening in the barrier by holding the end of a rope out and away from the poles. She held a flashlight, which she waved in the most bored manner possible, and her thumb absently clicked the clasp on the end of the rope over and over again.

Somewhere in the midst of all this, Trowa's hand slipped from Wufei's wrist to thread fingers with him. Wufei didn't even notice it until Trowa let go. As soon as he realized what he was missing, Wufei wanted it back.

They walked into a small shop, and behind the counter, concentrating fiercely on a sewing machine in front of her, was Cathy. The tip of her tongue poked out of her mouth as she worked, one hand beneath the machine and the other guiding a red felt cap with black mouse ears on top of it through the business end of the needle. The machine rumbled in a machine-gun like staccato. A second one started up behind them, and Wufei wondered how the people working in here didn't go nuts from the noise.

Cathy stopped her machine, unfolded the hat and handed it down to a small child standing in front of her with a sunny smile and a "There you go, Jeremy! Have a good night, now!" She looked up at Trowa and Wufei and focused that smile on them. "Hey, you guys came back!"

"Actually," Trowa admitted, "We never left."

"You what?" Cathy cried. "You mean you've been here since Canoes ended? God, aren't you tired?"

Trowa shook his head. "Not really," he replied, turning to Wufei. "You?"

"No," Wufei agreed. "We've been having too much fun to be tired, I think."

Cathy rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You're both nuts. I guess you want to see the parade and the fireworks, huh?"

Trowa glanced around. "Well, if we can..."

"Come on, then," Cathy replied. She stepped back and opened a short, thin door behind her as Trowa undid a velvet rope off to the left. They slipped behind the counter and through the door, into a small, tightly organized stockroom. A painted steel ladder was welded to the floor a few feet away from the door, and as Trowa led Wufei to it, Cathy said with a wag of her finger "Now, don't let Adam catch you up there."

Trowa just gave her a rakish grin in reply as he put his foot on the first rung. He climbed it easily and popped open a trapdoor in the roof, then turned around and held out a hand to Wufei. "You coming?"

A wry grin crossed Wufei's face as he began his ascent. "Not yet..."

Trowa laughed. Cathy shook her head and went back to work, closing the stockroom door behind her.

\--

They stood near the edge of the roof, in a narrow spot that jutted out past the ride next door, shrouded in the same shadows and quirky angles that kept the park's visitors from noticing the air conditioning units, fire escapes and other unglamorous odds and ends throughout the day. There wasn't enough room for them to stand side by side, so Trowa stepped behind Wufei. With almost wraith-like quiet, he slipped an arm around Wufei's waist and rested his chin on his left shoulder. "Still like this position?" he murmured into Wufei's ear.

Wufei felt a shiver run down his spine. He leaned back into Trowa's body, his very skin burning wherever they touched. He reached back for Trowa's other hand and drew that arm around him as well. "Very much so." He turned his head so his breath brushed over Trowa's cheek as he spoke. "You?"

"Mm-hmm." Tentatively, Trowa brought one hand up just enough to lay his palm over Wufei's abdomen. His head turned towards Wufei, and suddenly their lips were very close together. "So, have we had three dates yet?"

Wufei chuckled, shifting in Trowa's arms and bringing a finger up to tap his nose. "That depends on how you answer this one question."

"Oh?" Trowa sounded both amused and intrigued. "And what question is that?"

Wufei smiled and whispered into Trowa's ear "When was the last time you were tested?"

"Two weeks ago yesterday," Trowa breathed, his eyelids heavy. Languidly, he slid his hands to Wufei's hips, his fingers tracing the path of their progress. "Negative. You?"

"Last Monday. Negative." Wufei turned the rest of the way in Trowa's arms so they were face-to-face, then leaned in so they were nose-to-nose. "So, yeah, we can consider this a third date."

Trowa's eyes flicked over Wufei's lips and he let out a slow smile. "Can we, now?"

"Yes, we ca-mmmph!" Wufei's words were lost as Trowa closed what little distance remained between them, claiming his mouth in a kiss that was both tender and ferociously intense. The moan that escaped Wufei's throat was born partially from desire, partially from the relief of a day's worth of anticipation. Trowa's hands roamed up and down his back as their mouths played together, and just when Wufei realized that he would never get enough of the man in his arms, their lips broke apart, Trowa gasping for air.

"Oh God..." he panted. "Been wanting to...do that all..."

Wufei cut him off by grabbing his face, snarling "Again!" and pulling him down into another kiss. His entire world became passion and heat, desperation for the feeling of flesh beneath his fingertips, frustration at the stubborn fabric of Trowa's clothes for not disintegrating at his whim.

Their mouths came apart once more and Trowa pulled him into a tight, close embrace. Trowa's body trembled in his arms, and Wufei felt a rush of power at the knowledge that he had caused that reaction. "We need to get out of here," Trowa whispered harshly. "I need to take you home..."

Wufei shook his head vigorously. "I don't want to go home," he began.

Trowa interrupted him with a soft groan. He traced the shell of Wufei's ear with the tip of his tongue, his voice raspy and aching. "I need you, Wufei...please, don't make me beg..."

Wufei closed his eyes and shuddered, pressing himself closer still to Trowa, grinding their hips together as Trowa nipped along his jawline. "I don't think I can wait until we get home," he admitted huskily, tipping his head back. He shoved the hem of Trowa's shirt up, tracing the lines of muscle in his abdomen with his thumbs. "Trowa, I want..."

Trowa's lips were on his once more, his tongue in his mouth, feeding his need. One of Trowa's hands slid slowly down his spine and the other cradled the back of his head, his fingers working into his hair, bunching it up in his palm. His pulse pounding in his ears, Wufei pushed one of his hands down to squeeze Trowa's hardening length through his shorts. The groan he got in response broke the kiss, but fanned the flames of his desire.

"Make that noise again," Wufei demanded, giving Trowa's cock another squeeze.

"We can't - ah!" Trowa gasped, rolling his hips into Wufei's hand. "We'll get caught up here. We have to go somewhere else..."

"Where?" Wufei hissed, squeezing again.

"Anywhere...hotels all over the place - we can get a room...hell, the car, if we have to - oh, God! Your hands are the most wicked things in all of creation..."

"Not quite," Wufei chuckled darkly. "I can show you something else that's even more wicked..."

Trowa grabbed his hand and pulled it off his length, bringing it up to his lips. He pressed an open-mouthed kiss into Wufei's palm and whispered "I can't wait."


	4. Chapter 4

 

Midnight Movie  
A Sugar Daddy sidefic  
Chapter 4

 

They all but ran down the ladder and out of the stockroom. As they went past Cathy, she called "Hey! Where are you going? The fireworks haven't even started yet!"

Trowa flashed a quick, saucy smile to her over his shoulder. "That's what you think."

She let out a vibrant laugh. "Call me in the morning!"

"Afternoon!" Trowa shot back as Wufei grabbed his wrist and physically pulled him outside.

Once outside, they took turns dragging each other towards the park's exit. Trowa moved through the crowds like someone who did so all the time. They ducked through a candy store to avoid the throng watching the parade, slipped back out behind the shop, snuck through the alley behind the row of stores near the exit and popped back into the crowd just before the gate.

On the tram in the parking lot, Wufei slipped his hand under Trowa's thigh. Trowa gave him a sly, sideways smile and lifted his leg incrementally, just enough to allow Wufei to move his hand upwards, trailing the backs of his fingertips up Trowa's leg. The tram ride was far too long, and yet still not quite long enough. When their stop came up, they tumbled out of the tram hurriedly and all but ran to Trowa's car.

Trowa slid into the driver's seat, leaning over to unlock Wufei's door. His arm was still lingering across the back of the passenger seat as Wufei settled into it, and Trowa took the opportunity to steal a kiss. Just as he was about to break it and ask where Wufei wanted to go, he felt himself being jerked forward as Wufei fell back. With a startled noise, he pushed back enough to see Wufei grinning at him from his now prone position.

"You dropped the seat back down," Trowa murmured with a wry smile.

"I noticed," Wufei replied. He tugged on Trowa's arms, encouraging him to crawl into the seat with him, and Trowa could do nothing but comply. Wufei spread his legs as widely as he could and Trowa settled between them, resting his elbow next to Wufei's ear and leaning his head against his hand. The fingertips of his other hand lightly stroked the skin along Wufei's hairline and trailed down to trace his jaw and finally his throat.

"We're not going to make it out of the parking lot, are we?" Trowa's voice was rich and amused, but still thick with an arousal matched by the one pressing against Wufei's groin.

Wufei's hands slipped down from Trowa's arms to his hips. "Oh, I suppose we will eventually." One hand stayed on his hip, pushing him down, and the other slipped in between them to gently palm Trowa through his clothes. When Trowa groaned, Wufei craned his neck to nip his ear. "I'll have you in a proper bed before the night is through, Trowa, but for now, I think we have some tension to relieve." With that he popped open the button on Trowa's shorts and slid his hand inside, the teeth of the zipper parting for him has he did.

Trowa's eyes fluttered shut, partially from Wufei's actions, and partially from his words, his breath like puffs of steam against Wufei's skin. Wufei found himself entranced with watching him breathe like that, and his grip on Trowa's length faltered, then tightened.

"You're addicting," Wufei whispered, and Trowa answered him with a probing kiss.

Their mouths together, Trowa's fingertips tripped down Wufei's body, and Wufei could feel the path they left behind as they went, leaving marks that only he knew were there. He felt Trowa's hand push his shirt up, felt the press of his palm against his stomach, and just as fingertips slipped past the waistband of his jeans the kiss turned fierce and possessive. Trowa's hand surrounded him, his tongue invaded him, his cock twitched in his grasp. Their hips were moving, grinding together, keeping time with their strokes - when had that begun? It didn't matter. Nothing mattered to Wufei anymore, outside of this - Trowa's body over him, owning him, yet completely under his control.

Wufei squeezed harder, moving his hand just that much faster, and he could feel the pressure mounting in Trowa's body coming out through the keening moan made in his mouth. Then Trowa's hand was moving faster too, his thumb brushing the slit and tracing the ridge. Wufei's back arched, his gasp breaking their kiss, and Trowa's eyes found his and held them hostage in his gaze, the ends of his hair whispering against Wufei's cheek. With just the slightest hitch of his hips, Trowa brought them into alignment, his grip encircling them both. Wufei gasped again, his eyes wide and his hips thrusting. His own grasp relaxed enough to encompass both of their cocks as well, catching Trowa's rhythm.

Trowa sucked in a breath and claimed Wufei's mouth once more, his lips fever-hot, and it was lost in this kiss that Wufei finally came. He cried out with Trowa's tongue in his mouth and quickened the pace of his hand just that much more, just enough to bring Trowa to his release. The kiss remained intact as their pulses slowed, slipping into gentle nips and soft swipes of tongues, and when Trowa finally lifted his head to give Wufei a sated smile, the sweat and semen was already cooling against their skin.

"Wow," Trowa said in a quiet, bemused voice.

Wufei chuckled quietly. "Wow, indeed."

Trowa pressed another kiss to his lips, sweeter and gentler than the last had been, and then he pushed up to reach into the back seat for the towel he'd discarded earlier. Wufei tipped his head back to watch Trowa's hand move, tracking him as he brought the towel to their stomachs.

"Mmm..." Wufei murmured as Trowa wiped him clean. "Even that feels erotic."

Trowa let out a soft laugh. "In that case, I think we have a date with a shower sometime in the near future." He buttoned Wufei's jeans back up, tossed the towel into the back seat again as Wufei tucked him back into his shorts, and with one last kiss pressed to Wufei's cheek, moved back into the driver's seat. "Ready to go home?"

Wufei stretched his arms over his head and grinned lazily. "Definitely."

\--

Trowa woke Wufei when they got to Santa Monica Boulevard for directions to his apartment. There was a line outside the Nuart as they passed it and turned the corner, and in true film student fashion, Wufei found himself wondering what was playing.

They parked on the street, climbed the aging stairs and made their way into Wufei's modest place. As he turned the lock, he could feel the warmth of Trowa standing next to him, and he turned to watch as Trowa cast his gaze around his living room.

"I know it's a little small, but..."

Trowa turned to him and smiled. "It's bigger than mine."

Wufei set his keys down on the table. "It's old, and I'm pretty sure this carpet has been here since Reagan was governor..."

Trowa's eyes never left Wufei's face. "It's fine."

Wufei shrugged slightly. "Sorry about the mess." He started as Trowa put his hand to his cheek, bringing Wufei's attention squarely back on him.

They studied each other for a long moment, and then Trowa's lips quirked up at the corners. "What mess?"

Wufei snorted out a laugh before his face turned sober and hopeful. "Stay the night."

"Of course. You did promise, after all, to have me on a bed before the night was through."

A warm, somewhat devious smile formed on Wufei's face. "I did promise that, didn't I? How fortunate for you that I happen to have a bed, just in there." He gestured lightly toward his bedroom door.

"How fortunate for me, indeed," Trowa replied with a purr in his voice. He reached out and took Wufei's hand, tugging it as he stepped in that direction. "In here, you say?"

"Mm-hm," Wufei nodded, grinning as he let himself be pulled along. They stopped at the threshold and Wufei pulled Trowa close. With Trowa's hands resting lightly around his waist, Wufei pushed his fingers beneath the hem of Trowa's shirt and lifted it up, pressing his palms to Trowa's defined abdomen, dragging them up his chest. Trowa lifted his arms to let Wufei peel the shirt off over his head, and as he tossed it aside he found Trowa's hands mimicking his, sliding up his back, bunching fabric up as they went.

Soon his own shirt was gone, but Wufei barely noticed. His hands were busy exploring Trowa's chest, his shoulders, his abdomen. His fingers all but flew to the button on Trowa's shorts, familiar territory now, and he licked his lips as he let them drop to the floor. Then his greedy hands went after Trowa's boxers, and within seconds he was bared completely.

Wufei took a step back and looked - really looked - at Trowa's naked form. He stepped around him, circling him hungrily, memorizing the curve of his bicep, the swell of his hip, the lines of muscle in his thighs and calves...he shivered, pressing the heel of his palm into his own growing erection, still clothed and becoming more uncomfortable by the moment.

Trowa turned his head to the side, watching Wufei out of the corner of his eye. "See anything you like?"

"God, yes..." Wufei murmured. His hand rested on the small of Trowa's back, and the look of his fingers splayed there turned him on beyond reason. He flipped his hand around and dragged the backs of his fingers up Trowa's spine, and the groan he got in reply went straight to his head. Unable to take his own teasing any longer, Wufei quickly shoved his jeans down and kicked them off, stepping close to Trowa just as Trowa turned to reach for him.

Hands met skin, lips met lips, and before Wufei knew what had happened he was on his back on the bed with Trowa's tongue tattooing his chest. He moaned and arched up, felt Trowa's hands on his hips and thighs, felt his own fingers pressing into Trowa's shoulder and entangling in his hair, felt Trowa's fist encircling him in rough strokes. He cursed, he whispered, he pleaded - he said all manner of things until he heard Trowa's soft, gentle breath of laughter against his ear.

"Keep making those noises for me."

Wufei couldn't help but heed his request, for Trowa's mouth began to migrate, from his ear to his throat, farther down, leaving a wet path down his torso. Crouching between Wufei's legs, he drew his tongue up Wufei's length and back down again, licked his way around the base of it, then slipped down to draw his testicles into his mouth. Wufei's whispers became demands, his fingers gripping Trowa's hair as his legs spread even further, his hips tipping upward in an unspoken request for more, harder, there...the tip of a finger worked gently inside him, and Wufei bit down on his bottom lip to keep from shouting loudly enough to wake his landlady two floors down.

"Bedside table?" Trowa asked from between his legs.

"Yeah," Wufei nodded roughly. "Hurry."

Trowa chuckled as he reached into the drawer. He pulled out a condom and a thin tube and pressed them into Wufei's palm, rolling over onto his back. "Give me a hand with this?"

With a wicked glint in his eye, Wufei turned onto his side, propped on his elbow. "I'd be glad to." He pulled the condom wrapper open with his teeth and blew it open, then gave Trowa another darkly amused glance. "You should know that I have a bit of an oral fixation."

Trowa raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Do you, now?"

"A bit, yes." Wufei pinched the sides of the condom wrapper to keep the end of it open, then brought it to his lips. Holding Trowa's gaze, he snaked his tongue into the package and caught up the condom, pulling it out on the tip of his tongue. Then he bent his head over Trowa's long erection and positioned the condom perfectly over the head of it, never once using his fingers.

Trowa shuddered and let out a low groan as he felt Wufei's lips finally encircle him, pushing the edges of the condom down over him at an excruciatingly slow pace. The urge to thrust up into that warm, wicked mouth had almost overpowered him when Wufei suddenly let him slip free, his erection sliding out of Wufei's mouth and slapping back against his stomach.

"That's some fixation," Trowa murmured in a broken voice, thick with desire.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Wufei smirked. He took up the lube and squeezed some into his palm, then coated Trowa's cock with it in long, sure strokes. Trowa's hand moved up to rest on Wufei's bicep, and with a languid smile he sat up, taking Wufei's mouth in a long, exploratory kiss. His hand moved from Wufei's arm to the center of his chest, and he gently but decisively pushed Wufei onto his back, lips never breaking contact until Wufei's body hit the sheets.

"Roll over onto your side," Trowa directed quietly, "With your back to me."

Wufei smirked just a little bit more and did as he was told, wriggling his hips as he felt Trowa's long frame settle in behind him.

"Tease," Trowa half-growled in his ear, pushing his left leg up and to the side with his knee. Wufei started to laugh, but the sound broke off into a groan as he felt the tip of Trowa's erection nudge against his opening. He arched his hips back to meet it just as Trowa made a slow, short thrust, and that was all it took to join them.

"Nnngh, perfect..." Was that his voice or Trowa's? Didn't matter, didn't matter at all. He pushed back again and felt Trowa deep inside him, one hand on his hip, the other wrapped around his waist and toying with the curls at the root of his length. One more push and Wufei's head lolled back against Trowa's shoulder, his hair tangling around Trowa's cheek and ear. Trowa's head ducked to nip at Wufei's throat, his thrusts an agonizing combination of long and slow.

"Faster..."

A low, sultry laugh. "No. You've been teasing me all day, now you're getting some of it back."

Wufei rubbed his cheek against Trowa's hair, savoring the roughness. "Mmm...no fair. This isn't teasing, it's torture - ahh!" His last complaint was silenced by a quick, sharp jolt against his prostate. "Again," he begged, and Trowa complied by repeating the whole maddening sequence - slow, slow, slow, ahh! - over and over again, until the pace became lost in the frenzy of pleasure delayed too long. As they got closer to the edge, Trowa fisted Wufei's length with eager strokes, pushing and pulling, and Wufei's orgasm hit him quickly and hard. He cried out, his hips jerking as his cock twitched spasmodically, one hand moving to thread into Trowa's hair. Trowa's hand moved up to spread his seed across his stomach, his thrusts becoming harder still, until he plunged inside one last time and let go with a sharp shout.

They lay there for a long while, coming back to themselves, letting their breathing slow and even out. With his eyes closed and his mouth open, Wufei turned his head to press his lips to Trowa's flesh, damp with exertion. Trowa purred at the soft touch of the kiss, the arm he'd threaded around Wufei's waist tightening its grip that one touch more.

"You're amazing," Trowa whispered.

"I was just about to say the same to you," Wufei chuckled quietly. "I think I could lay here with you inside me all night."

"Mmm...not with this thing on, though..." With a low noise he shifted and slipped out of Wufei's body, rolling onto his back and ridding himself of the condom. He sat up slightly, spotted the trashcan and tossed it, then smiled down at Wufei, still curled on his side in spent bliss. "I suppose I could get you a towel, too. Where's your bathroom?"

"Over there," Wufei replied with a lazy gesture. The good host manners his mother had ingrained in him were nagging him to get up and get the towel himself, but the rest of his brain wasn't having any of it. He'd half drifted to sleep when he felt the rough fabric against his skin, and he found that rolling onto his back was the most effort he could make toward helping out.

Still smiling, Trowa dropped the towel on the floor and climbed back into bed next to him. Wufei curled into the welcoming curve of Trowa's body, and the last thing he felt before drifting off to sleep was a gentle hand splaying across his hip and a soft, drowsy kiss touching his forehead.

\--

When they woke up the next day, they decided to keep that date with the shower. It was so much fun that they did it again a couple of hours later. By the time Trowa had to leave for work, Wufei speculated that he'd had more sex in 24 hours than he'd had in the last eight months...maybe longer.

"I'm off at midnight," Trowa said at the door. "I can be back by one, if you want..."

Wufei smiled. "I'll wait up for you."

The joy on Trowa's face was almost better than the sex. Almost.

Sometime around nine, Wufei went to his computer and opened up his email. He read the note from Meilan again, and with a small smirk playing on his lips, he hit the 'reply' button.

**Meilan -**

**In answer to your question, yes, I have met someone, but regrettably he does not have a brother for you. His name is Trowa...**

*end*


End file.
